Behind Jaden's Hazel Eyes
by Seamistress89
Summary: Oneshot song fic, after Jaden and the gang come home. Way better summary inside, but basicy Jaden's depressed that Jesse's not there with him no more. BETTER THEN IT SOUNDS!


**Story:** Behind Jaden's Hazel Eyes

**Summary:** If you can't tell right away, I thought I'd make another song one-shot fic. Now, can you guess the song? Well, if you guessed "Behind these hazel eyes" by Kelly Clarkson, you're absolutely right!

Anyways, the point in this is I was watching a spiritshipping amv with this song, and thought it'd be... nice to make a fan fic.

Yes, I am supposed to be working on the other stories I have up, but as you can see, I'm way too lazy, lol

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to YuGiOh G/X nore Kelly Clarkson and her songs... If I owned YuGiOh G/X, you can definately beleive me when I say there would be not so much het hints and more yaoi or POSSIBLY yuri, even though I can't think of any yuri pairings off the top of my head.

Anyways, on with the story time! Enjoy!

_Italics are the lyrics! Mostly cause fan fiction had to mess up my beutiful spaceing and I didn't really feel like fixing the spacing. Yes, I am lazy, and I like it!!_

* * *

_Seems like just yesterday _

_You were a part of me_

Jaden sighed as he looked up into the sky. It had been a week since he had to leave his secret crush. Yes, he did mean Jesse Anderson and all his beutiful glory. 'No, not beutiful...' thought Jaden softly. 'More like... stunning.'

_I used to stand so tall I used to be so strong_

Currently, the poor duelest was out for a really early morning stroll. Looking up into the moons' bright light, Jaden guessed it was somewhere around 3, or maybe 4. He could never truely tell. Jesse was better at telling the time from looking at the sky.

_Your arms around me tight Everything, it felt so right Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

Tears stained the bridges of his eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks. He could still remember those warm arms around him. He could remember feeling like he was in heaven whenever he was around the bluenette. He could remember the feeling of wanting to tell Jesse just how he felt for the other duelest only a couple hours before they were transported to that alternate dimension.

_Now I can't breathe No, I can't sleep I'm barely hanging on_

Those words from the song ran through his mind over and over as the song continued. Yes, he did have his MP3 with him, his headset sitting lazily on his neck.

Personally, he wasn't a real big fan of Kelly Clarkson, but he could not help downloading it when he got home.

_Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes_

The poor brunette couldn't hold it back anymore. Tears soon began to hit the brunettes hands as Jaden covered his fave to keep any possible (though unlikely) passerby's to see one of the best duelists at Duel Academy crying over by the beach.

_I told you everything Opened up and let you in You made me feel alright For once in my life_

Jaden sniffled at the thought of the next verse that was sung. Why couldn't he get poor Jesse out of his mind. For pete's sake, he ran out of class just the other day because Jesse was mentioned. Luckily, if his friends had tried to chase after him, either someone stopped them, or they never found him.

_Now all that's left of me Is what I pretend to be So together, but so broken up inside_

Jaden cried harder as he remembered something he had braught with himself. Reaching in his pocket, the brunette pulled out something hard and medium sized wrapped in a white and slightly crusty with crimson hankercheif.

_'Cause I can't breathe No, I can't sleep I'm barely hangin' on_

Unwrapping the hankerchief, the brunetter bit his lip tenderly and pulled up his right sleeve. For once, Jaden had been glad he remained in Slifer red dorms. The colors blended easier, and almost no one noticed.

_Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend_

Slowly, Jaden squeezed his eyes shut as he dug the sharp pocket knife into his flesh, created a ne wound atop of his already scarred arm.

_Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes_

Sniffling, the brunette tried to stop his crying, but was very unsuccessful. His eyes by now were glazed over and he did not notice as Yubel, one of his many duel spirits, tried desperately to stop him.

_Swallow me then spit me out For hating you, I blame myself Seeing you it kills me now No, I don't cry on the outside Anymore..._

Pain seared through the new wound as tears spilled into the cut. The salty watery substance was stinging his arm, but he didn't stop as he led the pocket knife up his arm.

The knife was lead from his wrist all the way to his shoulder.

"Please, Jaden, stop!" screamed someone. The voice sounded familaur, but Jaden couldn't place faces with voices anymore.

_Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes_

Slowly, he felt one of his spirits had gone for help, but the brunette wouldn't let them anywhere near. "Bersinatrix." Jaden called, looking up into the sky. "Could you... get Jesse please?" Jaden asked her as she appeared by his side.

Not wanting to crush him, the woman nodded and pecked her master on the forehead. "Of course." she say before retreating back into Jaden's mind.

_Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes_

Unbeknownst to the rest of the world, Jesse had been watching. Why? Because he had found a way back to the real world.

How did he manage that? Not even he knew. He just woke up one day and found himself back in reality. But in case it was all some flux that would be jinxed or something like that, he stayed away from Jaden. No matter how much it hurt him inside.

* * *

**Sea:** Yes, I know it's rather... depressing to say the least, but that's how it was meant to be. If you think this should be more then a one shot, or should have a sequel that brings the two together, go ahead and tell me.

Can't wait to hear what you all say. Love you all!

_SeaMistress89_


End file.
